His Sunshine
by Unimek
Summary: An annoying son of Apollo just can't seem to leave Nico alone. Eventually Nico realises his feelings for his friend, Will. He talks to Piper, Annabeth and Percy about his growing feelings for Will. Eventually at a picnic in the strawberry fields they admit to each other. (Idk what to rate it, sorry for the schist summary) All the characters belong to Uncle Rick/ Rick Riordan


His Sunshine

All the characters in this story belong to Uncle Rick/ Rick Riordan

It was a beautiful sunny day so of course Nico was hiding in his dark cabin. Cabin 13 never was a bright sunny place because the designers obviously thought children of Hades were vampires which is completely wrong, but Nico did enjoy the dark, that much was right.

Nico was barely awake when he heard a sharp knock on the door.

"Ughhh come in" he moaned.

"Hey Sunshine" said the cheerful voice of Will Solace, the annoying son of Apollo, 'who Nico toootalllyy doesn't have feelings for'.

"And why exactly are you here?" Nico asked with a hint of sass.

"Well you weren't at breakfast and I got worried, and no need to be sassy with me Mister. I am your doctor and you need to eat, you are as skinny as the skeletons you summon" the son of Apollo replied.

"Ughh 10 more minutes" the sleepy son of Hades replied.

"No, now get up now, you are going to come to lunch with me, its already 12:23".

"W-with you?!"

"Yes, with me. Now get up!"

"Ugh fine, now get out of my cabin so I can get changed".

10 minutes later

"Okay I'm ready" Nico said while walking out the door of cabin 13.

"Finally" Will replied "Come on Sunshine, lets go get lunch"

"Would you stop calling me that horrid nickname!" Nico said, obviously annoyed.

"Nope, it's cute… like you" came Will's reply

"W- WHAT?!" said a flustered Nico

"I said its cute… the nickname" Will replied once he realised what he had just said.

'Omg omg omg, Will Solace, the amazing, hot, funny, Will Solace said I'm cute gahhhh' Nico thought, 'But he probably doesn't like me, I obviously just misheard him, he was just saying the nickname was cute'.

They arrived at the dining pavilion a couple of minutes of walking and small talk later.

"We've arrived" Will said cheerfully

"I noticed" Nico said while rolling his eyes

"Now go eat lunch, and lots of it, you need it to look less like a skeleton, Doctors orders" Will said

"Fine" Nico replied, 'That stupid Will and his Doctor's orders, he's not even a really doctor he's still only healer' Nico thought while walking to the lonely Hades table. He sat down and started eating his lunch when he heard a familiar

"Hey Neeks" coming from Jason and Percy, his 'adopted' older brothers as they like to say.

"Would you stop calling me that! You know I hate it" Nico replied

"Nah, it's funny seeing you angry" Percy said

"And why are you at my table? You have to sit at your own tables" Nico said

"Well me and Percy are always lonely at our tables by ourselves so we asked Chiron for permission to be able to sit together and he said yes, so now 'the big three' kids can sit at the Zeus, Poseidon or Hades table together!" Jason said happily "Isn't that great!"

"Uhh yeah sure" Nico replied

"Great" said Percy "Well we are sitting here today"

"Yeah, I figured that out" the son of Hades said.

After lunch was finished Nico went back to his cabin and started reading a book. After about an hour of reading Nico decided to head off to the training fields/ combat arena to do some sword practise with his one of a kind Stygian Iron sword. He never really had any good opponents other than Percy or Jason but he did enjoy slicing the training dummies in half. After multiple of the dummies were completely destroyed Nico got bored and went back to his cabin to read.

Soon enough he found himself walking to the Aphrodite cabin to talk to Piper, the only child of Aphrodite he can trust, about his rapidly increasing crush. He knocked on the door of cabin 10 and one of Piper's half-sisters, Lacy, answered.

"Umm hi can I talk to Piper please?" Nico said

"Yeah sure she's right over there" she pointed to the corner with the least glitter, and pink.

"Thanks" Nico said and walked towards Piper.

"Hey Nico" Piper said as Nico approached, "Here sit down" she said and patted the area next to her.

"So what's up?" she asked

"Umm I need advice on someone I like" Nico whispered in reply.

"Ok just gimme a sec" Piper said "Oh and block your ears. Everyone get out!" she yelled to the rest of her cabin with a hint of charmspeak. Once they had all left the cabin Piper spoke again "So whos the special someone?" she said.

"Umm well… it's umm W-Will…"

"Omg I knew it" she said

"Wait is it that obvious?" Nico asked

"Nahh I'm a child of Aphrodite and one of your friends, I kinda just knew" she replied.

"Have you told anyone?!" Nico half whispered

"No of course not, your secret is safe with me Nico" Piper said

"Wow thanks, but what should I do?" Nico asked

"You should tell him, that's the obvious thing to do" Piper replied

"But it's harder than it sounds, I mean I can't imagine why a happy, funny child of Apollo would like a dark, lonely son of Hades" Nico said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Well you are dark, but lonely is something that is quickly being fixed and besides have you seen the way he looks at you, he obviously likes you!" Piper said

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Piper your Aphrodite is showing" Nico said jokingly

"Ahh it is! Oh no cover it up" Piper replied jokingly. They both burst out laughing.

"Thanks for your help Piper" Nico said while standing up

"No problem, remember you can talk to me about anything" Piper said

"Yeah, thanks" Nico said, and with that he left cabin 10 and headed back to his own.

Once it was dinner time Nico heard a knock at the door. He opened it and was greeted with the familiar face of Will Solace.

"Hey Sunshine!" Will said

"Umm hi, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at dinner?" Nico replied

"Yes" Will said "I should be, but you should be as well"

"Oh yea oops" Nico replied, he had totally forgotten to go to dinner.

"Well I'm here to make sure you come to dinner, and to ask if you want to come to the campfire with me afterwards?" Will said

"Oh yea um sure that would be fun… I think" Nico replied blushing slightly

"And if you wanted it could be a date" Will said. Nico felt all the blood rush to his face and he immediately knew he was blushing. Will saw the blush and immediately thought he screwed up.

"I-I.. ignore that last pa-" he was cut off by Nico's reply

"I would love to! I mean um go with you.. Umm as a date" Nico blurted out without thinking.

"Great! C'mon let's go get dinner" Will said happily and headed to the door with Nico at his side.

After dinner Nico and Will found seats together in the amphitheatre near the back. Nico saw Piper briefly across the campfire and she smiled and gave him a thumbs up, he smiled back, even though he was really nervous. Will noticed Nico's expression and thought he was uncomfortable so he asked "Hey what's wrong? You look nervous"

"Oh um nothings wrong its just the fire, its really bright, I'm not used to it" Nico replied, but really he was just nervous.

"Really? Are you sure you aren't nervous because of all my good looks and muscle" Will said while flexing his arms

"What? No!" Nico said while blushing "What am I even looking at?" He pointed to Will flexing his arms

"Your mean! I do have muscles" Will replied

"Sure you do" Nico said jokingly, he knew Will had muscles, he looked at them a lot but he didn't tell anyone. He just enjoyed teasing him.

"Now shhh, the music is starting" Will said and grabbed Nico's hand. Nico was surprised that Will held his hand but he loved it, his hands were warm and soft due to working in the infirmary, he had to be soft and kind with his patients and his hands reflected that somehow. His hands were also tough at the same time due to doing archery. Nico held his hand back. During the campfire Will sang pretty much all of the songs, he even got Nico to sing a few. Will made smores and forced Nico to eat some by using his famous line, "Doctors orders", it was annoying but Nico thought it was kinda cute how much he cared for his patients. After the campfire date Will walked Nico back to his cabin. Once they got to cabin 13, Will asked "How was that sunshine?"

"Nice" Nico replied

"Great, good night Angel" Will said

"Angel?" Nico asked

"Yeah, I think it suits you" Will replied

"Sure, good night Sunshine" Nico said and with that he went into his cabin.

Nico didn't get much sleep that night, but he didn't mind. He was thinking about Will pretty much the whole night. The next morning he woke up late. It was around 1:45 in the afternoon when he finally left his cabin. Will was on infirmary duty so he hadn't been able to force Nico to eat breakfast or lunch. Nico was slightly upset about that, yet he didn't really know why. Nico went to find Annabeth and see what she was doing. He walked over to the Athena cabin and knocked. A stressed looking Annabeth answered. "Oh hello Nico, what are you doing here?"

"Oh I just came to see what you were doing, I was kinda bored and I thought I might come see you" Nico replied

"Well at the moment I'm planning the throne room for Mount Olympus" Annabeth said "But I need a break and you've just given me one"

"Ok" Nico said "What should we talk about?"

"Will Solace" Annabeth replied, she saw the blush creep up onto Nico's face.

"W-why him?" Nico asked

"I know you like him" Annabeth said

"Wait what! No I don't, your imagining things! He's just my dumb doctor. Is it that obvious?" Nico said in one breath

"No, don't worry it isn't. I've seen the way you look at him, you obviously want something more between you, I can tell, I used to do the same thing with Percy actually" Annabeth said and winked.

"Wait really? I look at him differently?" Nico asked. Annabeth nodded. "You should tell him" Annabeth said

"Yeah I know, Piper told me that as well" Nico said

"Well if its coming from me and Piper then you should definitely do it!" Annabeth said

"Yes, I know and I will. Now you should get back to work, you have a lot to do. Bye" Nico said

"Bye Nico, as soon as you've confessed to Will, tell me. Me and Piper will be your support crew" Annabeth said

"Yep sure" Nico said while walking out the door.

Nico didn't see Will till the next day. When he was walking to breakfast he heard an angry voice shout "NICO DI ANGELO!", he was immediately confused, what did he do wrong this time? He was even more worried when he was Will running towards him with an angry look on his face. "Where were you yesterday while I was working my butt off in the infirmary?!" Will asked, half yelling.

"Well I went and talked to Annabeth about stuff, I did some sword practice, did a little bit of reading. You know, the usual" Nico said. He knew he was pushing his luck with Will's mood but he didn't care to much. "And you didn't even think of dropping by and saying hello?!" Will asked "It would've been nice to see a friendly uninjured face once in a while"

"Oh I'm sorry" Nico said "But friendly face and Nico di Angelo don't go together"

"Ugh you are so dense" Will replied

"What do you mean?" Nico asked

"Nevermind, but next time I have a shift in the infirmary you need to come say hi or something" Will said

"Yeah yeah ok" Nico said

"Do you promise" Will said like some annoying 5 year old

"Yes, happy now?" Nico said

"Very" Will replied "Now go eat lunch"

"I was planning on doing that until you ran up to me" Nico replied

"Oops, well you can go eat now" Will said. Then they parted ways to go eat at their own tables. Once Nico got to his table Percy ran up to him, grabbed him by the ear and pulled him out of the dining pavilion. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING JACKSON?!" Nico yelled

"Kidnapping you" Percy said causally

"WHAT WHY?!" Nico asked

"Well I know you like someone but I can't figure out who" Percy started "and since I'm not your type, then I will ask you, who is your type?"

"No one" Nico lied

"Oh really" Percy said "Well you wouldn't have gotten over me so easily if you didn't like someone else"

"I got over you because I realised your a jerk and Annabeth is way better than me" Nico said

"Whatever, I don't believe you" Percy said "Now tell me, Who's your type?" Percy asked

"I already said, no one. I don't like anyone, Jackson!" Nico said, he was losing his temper

"You do like someone! I know you do! Is it Jason? Leo? Frank?" Percy asked

"No, no and no and anyway they already have girlfriends" Nico half yelled

"Then who is it?" Percy demanded

"If I tell you will you leave me alone?" Nico asked

"Yes" Percy replied

"Fine! Its Will" Nico said quietly

"Wait really? A son of Apollo? Wow I never thought a son of Apollo would be your type" Percy replied

"Ok, I told you, now you can leave me alone" Nico said. He then shadow travelled back to the dining pavilion to eat his lunch.

Sometime in the afternoon, Nico was sitting in his cabin staring at a blank wall, (he really was that bored), when he heard a knock at the door. He went to open it and saw the attractive face of Will. "Hey Angel. What have you been up to?" Will asked

"Staring at a blank wall for the last half an hour" Nico answered truthfully

"Why?" Will asked

"Well I've been thinking about something" Nico answered

"What would that be?" Will asked

"Oh nothing important" Nico answered quickly

"If you've been thinking about it for the last half an hour then it bound to be important. What is it?" Will asked again

"I tell you later, when I'm ready" Nico said

"Sure Angel. Take as long as you need" Will said.

"But the real question is, why are you at my cabin?" Nico asked

"I wanted to invite you to a picnic, in the strawberry fields" Will said "I have everything set up already, I just need someone to assist me in coming"

"Oh ok, I'll come" Nico said

"Awesome, come on Angel lets go" Will said. He grabbed Nico's hand and pulled him out of his dark cabin and into the warm sunlight. They walked hand in hand all the way to the strawberry fields.

Once they got to the picnic area they sat down and started eating. "Hey do you happen to like anyone?" Will asked teasingly

"Maybe" Nico said quickly

"Tell me! You can trust me" Will said

"I'll give you a hint, he's annoying, to bright, always happy yet I still like him" Nico said

"Umm lets see, he, annoying, bright, happy" Will counted on his fingers "Jason?"

"Eww no, he's my best friend and he's already got Piper" Nico replied

"Percy?" Will asked

"No, I'm over him" Nico replied

"Who is it then?" Will asked

"Its you dummy" Nico said

"Wha.. M-me?" Will asked surprised

"Yes you. I've liked you ever since I had to stay 3 days in the infirmary after the battle with Gaea" Nico replied "Your always so happy, you bring me out of the dark. You are the reason I haven't left Camp Half-Blood. You, Will, I like you"

"I like you too, wait no not like, I love you Nico di Angelo" Will said

"I love you too, Will Solace" Nico replied, he was surprised at how easy it was to say.

"Well then, Nico, would you do me the honour of being my boyfriend" Will asked

"Yes!" Nico said. He was so happy he hugged Will. Will was surprised by the sudden affection but he hugged back. Nico backed away after a few seconds. Will was laying on the floor smiling like an idiot and Nico was doing the same beside him. Then he found himself being pulled onto Will's chest. They were so close there breathing synced. Nico started leaning in, Will did the same. Nico closed his eyes and his lips found Will's. Will's lips were soft and warm, full of passion. Nico's hands found Will's hair, he wove his hands through the soft blond locks. It was heaven. Nico and Will pulled away from each other out of breath, faces still close. After a few seconds Nico leaned down again and found Will's lips for the second time that day. After a bit of talking and a lot of making out it was late at night. They packed up their stuff and headed back to their cabins. Will walked Nico to his cabin once they got there Nico opened the door was about to head in when Will said "You're forgetting something Angel"

"Oh right" Nico said, he went up to Will, went up onto his toes because Will was taller than him and kissed him. "Good night Sunshine" Nico said

"Good night Angel" Will replied. Will pecked Nico on the cheek and headed off to his cabin. Nico went to bed and lay there for ages smiling like an idiot. He could hardly believe what happened that night was real, then he remembered the soft lips of his Sunshine and knew it was all completely real. This is what happiness feels like. Just him and His Sunshine.

The end!

I hope you liked it, this is my first ever fanfiction and I'm super proud of it. I might make a part 2 when they meet the parents, not sure yet. It's mainly just Nico's POV, if I do write another fanfic or a part 2 I will try to do Nico and Will's POV. I really want to improve my writing and my fanfictions so please give feedback!


End file.
